Pokèmon: Sarah's Adventure
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: My OC, Sarah Rose and Her Adventure To Become The World's Greatest Pokèmon Master Or Coordinator. She Hasn't Decided Yet. Takes Place In Sinnoh. A Gary Oak X OC FanFic
1. The Beginning?

Pokèmon: Sarah's Adventure  
I Do Not Own Pokèmon. In This FanFic, I'm Using The Pokèmon Characters From The Games And Anime. Gary Oak Is Going To Come In At Some Point Early On, But Ash Is Not In This FF, Sorry. He's Back In Kanto With Misty The Way It Should Be.  
Prologue:  
Our story begins not too long ago in the Sinnoh Region. Little Sarah was playing with her two friends, Lucas and Dawn. They aren't old enough to get their Pokèmon yet, so they pretend they are Pokèmon instead. "I'm Piplup!" Dawn said. "I'm Turtwig!" Lucas said. "And I'm Vulpix!" Sarah said. They laughed and played all day until it was time to go home. Sarah ran to her mother and they went inside together. Sarah took her bath and her mother tucked her in. That was the last day of her childhood. The next day, she started Pokèmon Trainer School in Jubelife City...

Now with four years of schooling behind her, Sarah returned to Twinleaf with Clare, her mother. Sarah was about to have her tenth birthday. Dawn and Lucas had already left Twinleaf and started their journey. And now, its Sarah's turn.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning?  
Sarah woke up extra early. She knew that today was the day she would get her first Pokèmon and begin her journey. She got dressed and ran down stairs, but her mom wasnt up yet. Sarah decided to make breakfast for her and her mom. When her mom finally woke up, she found Sarah at the table waiting for her with breakfast on the table.

"Sarah? What's all this for?" Clare asked. "Its my birthday today! I'm going on my journey to be a Pokèmon Master!" she said excitedly. Her mother looked at her. "Honey, there's something i have to tell you..." she said. "What...?" Sarah said. "You're not going on your journey. Not yet at least." she said. "What? But- why? I'm ten now..." Sarah said, almost in tears.

"Yes, and your way too young to go out on a journey by yourself. Dawn and Lucas went together." Clare explained. "Well if i was still here they would have waited for me! Its not my fault I'm the youngest!" Sarah yelled. "Sarah, listen. I'll let you go but maybe next year. Okay?" she said. Sarah started to cry and ran up into her room without another word. "Oh Sarah..." Clare said, taking a seat at the table. "Its only for your own good..."

To Be Continued...  
End Of Chapter One  
Hi Everyone! This Is My New Pokèmon FanFiction. Sorry The First Chapter Is So Short But I Didnt Have A Whole Lot Planned For It. The Next Chapter Will Really Get Things Moving! Keep Reading!  
Thanks! And Dont Forget To Review!


	2. Three Years Later

Pokèmon: Sarah's Adventure  
I Do Not Own Pokèmon.  
Last Time:  
Sarah was just about to go out on her journey for her tenth birthday when her mother, Clare told her she wasnt going this year...

* * *

Chapter 2: Three Years Later  
Sarah is sitting at the table, a cake in front of her. "happy 13th birthday Sarah" it reads. Sarah had a depressed look on her face, staring down at the cake. 'i should be out in the fields having my thirteenth birthday... Not home with my mom...' she thought as she blew out her candles and made her wish. 'I wish... I could go out on my journey...'  
She has wished that for three years now, but hasn't come true yet.  
Sarah waited patiently as her mom got out her present. "I think you'll like this present." Clare said, handing Sarah the box. "sure, just like the shampoo you got me last year and the PokèBall clock you got me the year before." Sarah said. "oh just open it." she said. So, Sarah opened the box. "wooooow new cloths, a bag and a PokèBall. Thanks mom." Sarah said sarcastically. "they're not just cloths, a bag and a PokèBall. They were your father's when he went on his journey." Clare explained. "i remade the outfit so it would fit you." "why?" Sarah asked.

"because, its time for you to go on your journey." she said with a smile. Sarah's eyes widened. "you- you really mean it?" Sarah said. "yes, i really mean it. Now why dont you open the PokèBall? There's a surprise inside." Clare said. Sarah took the PokèBall and threw it, making it open. A Pokèmon came out. "Vulpix!" it said. "its a Vulpix!" Sarah exclaimed. "was the Vulpix dad's too?" "no, i went out and got that special for you." she said. "I'm sorry i made you wait so long to start your journey, but it was for safety reasons..." "its okay, as long as i get to go now." Sarah said, taking the outfit and bag from the box. She went and changed, putting on the long red shirt that was off the shoulders and rolled grey pants with black laced up boots. She put on her black choker and red charm necklace, then packed up her bag with everything she would need on her journey and came back down stairs to get her PokèBall and Pokèmon.

"bye mom!" Sarah called as she ran outside with her Vulpix. She headed to Rowen's Lab to get her PokèDex.  
She walked in and went back to where Rowen was standing. "hello Professor Rowen!" she said. "ah Sarah. I have been expecting you for quite some time." he said. "yea- my mom kept me back.." she replied. "well, in any case now that your here you can receive your PokèDex. I see you already have a Pokèmon." he said, getting a red PokèDex out. "yep, my mom gave her to me." she said, taking the PokèDex from Rowen. "would you like to give her a nickname?" he asked. "hmm how about Vicky?"

Vulpix nodded, "Vulpix-Vul!" Sarah smiled. "alright then, from now on she will be known as Vicky." Rowen said. "now here are some PokèBalls to get you started." Sarah takes them and puts them in her bag. "thanks! Well i guess i'll be going now." she said, walking out of the lab. She headed right out of Twinleaf with Vicky beside her.  
To Be Continued...  
End Of Chapter 2  
Well What Did You Think? Its A Little Longer Than The First One I Think... The Next One Will Definitely Be Better! Dont Forget To Leave A Review!


	3. On The Road

POKèMON: Sarah's Adventure  
I Don't Own Pokèmon!

* * *

Chapter 3: On The Road  
Sarah walked down the dirt road with Vicky by her side.  
"I can't believe it!" she said out loud. "I'm finally going on my journey to become a Pokèmon Master!"  
"Vul Vul!" Vicky exclaimed, appearing to agree with Sarah. They continued walking together.  
"I wonder how far the next town is..." Sarah wondered, and then she sighed. "Its too bad I didn't have a bike..."

Sarah finally reached Jubilife City about an hour and a half later.  
"Well we finally made it!" Sarah said looking around. "Lets head to the Pokèmon Center and rest up before heading out again."  
"Vul!" Vicky agreed.  
Sarah headed to the Pokèmon Center, Vicky following close behind. They walked inside just as someone was walking out. Sarah and the boy bumped into each other and she fell down.  
"Owf..." Sarah said, rubbing her head.  
"Vul vul!" Vicky said, trying to see if Sarah was okay.  
"Hey you alright?" the boy asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Sarah said as she stood up.  
The boy stepped out of her way to let her pass.  
Sarah gave him a slight smile before heading inside the Pokèmon Center.  
She walked up to the counter and was greeted by Nurse Joy.  
"Hello, welcome to the Pokèmon Center. How may I help you?" she asked.  
"I was wondering if you have some place my Pokèmon and I can rest for a bit." Sarah said.  
"Oh of course. Just follow my Chansey down that hallway there." Joy said.  
"Thank you." Sarah said with a smile.  
She continued to follow the Chansey down the hall until it pointed to a room.  
"Thanks." she said to it as it walked off.  
Sarah walked into the room and settled down with Vicky.

End Of Chapter 3

* * *

Sorry Everyone But I'm Done With This Fanfiction... I Just Don't Know What To Do With It Anymore... I Was Originally Going To Have Sarah Fall In Love With That Boy That Was In The POKèMON Center, And She Was Going To Become A Great POKèMON Trainer. But I Just Don't Feel Like Writing It Anymore.  
Regards, Karlee.


End file.
